Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (Orlando)
'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers '''was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in the Shrek Theater. History and Location On August 14th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the movie, Halloween 4, would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Feature", as it was one of the three "Feature-presentation" IPs that year. The house would be the fourth located in the Shrek Theater. The houses put in this location would be built within the second, less-used theater for the Shrek 4D attraction. Description ''Evil has returned in an all-new house. This masked maniac is unstoppable, and there's nowhere to hide. The infamous Michael Myers has escaped the sanitarium, and he’s out for blood. Wherever you turn, he’s moving in for the kill. From the power station, the sheriff’s station, to the Meekers’ house, he’s relentless as he is brutal. Soon you’re jumping at shadows, your heart screaming out of your chest. Your only hope is Dr. Loomis, Myers’ fire-scarred former psychiatrist, but will he get there in time? You become frozen with fear as you realize this masked maniac is unstoppable, and there’s nowhere to hide. Experience Queue The queue entrance was in Hollywood to the right of the Hello Kitty Shop. The queue would go through the queue line for Shrek 4D. The extended queue would go down Shrek Alley in a series of loops. You would enter the house through a backstage door, into the second theater. Walkthrough Guests entered the reception area of the hospital featured at the beginning of the film. A voice coming from a speaker explains the events of the last two movies to the guests walking by. Entering the cell room of the hospital, two inmates would jump out at guests. The next room featured Michael Myers wearing bandages in a hospital bed. After that, guests would enter a room where a bandaged Michael is walking next to the empty bed. Every so often red lights would flash and he would jump at guests. The guests would then walk outside where Michael can be seen snapping a screaming doctors neck. Continuing down a hallway, guests would be attacked by Michael (now with his infamous mask). At the end of the hallway, an image of bandage Michael would disappear to reveal masked Michael. Guests would then enter the mechanics garage from the movie, with the mechanics corpse hanging on the wall. Michael would pop out next to him with a wrench. They then would enter the diner where a dead waitress can be seen on the floor. Continuing down the diner, guests would exit the back door and be attacked by Michael coming out of an ice box. They then would enter the electrical generator area from the movie. The smell of burning flesh can be smelt and Bucky's corpse can be seen hanging and moving. Two Michael Myers would appear in this room. Following that was a small room that had a single Michael that would come out of the wall. After that, guests would be outside, where Jaimie Loyd in a clown costume would jump out next to a Michael Myers dummy. Loomis and Michael would come out from between two houses as well. Continuing through the neighborhood, Michael could be seen behind a gate, and he later jumps out from behind the wall. A redneck shoots him with his shotgun and ushers guests into the sheriff's office. Inside the sheriffs office, Michael can be seen stabbing a cop, while another cop comes out from behind a wall and startles guests. After a small transition room with a single Michael Myers, guests would enter Jaime's bedroom, where Jaime could be seen crying on the bed. Michael Myers comes out of a door and attacks guests. Guests would then enter the main foyer of the Lloyd household where Michael Myers comes through the front door. Brady shoots at him from the stairs. The corpses of Kelly Meeker (with the shotgun in her chest) and a cop could also be seen in this room. The next room was a hallway where two more Michael Myers would jump out. The final room was simulating an outdoor area. Car headlights would flash in the guests face and Loomis could be seen shooting Michael. At the very end, Jaime Lloyd in a clown costume attacks guests for one final scare. Scareactors * Asylum Inmates X2 * Michael Myers X Various * Doctor * Samuel Loomis X2 * Cop * Redneck * Clown Jamie Lloyd X2 * Brady Pictures HHN 28 Media (Halloween 4).png Trivia * Bucky's corpse hanging is actually an error, as his body was not hung in the movie. Instead, Michael just through him into the generator. Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Shrek Theater